


An Offering for Someday

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, College, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Law School, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Short, Short & Sweet, Silly, Sweet, only like 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Matt may or may not have been in love with his roommate. In his defense Foggy was just so darn charming.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	An Offering for Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a whim, don't know if I'll ever write Netflix Daredevil stuff again (probably not)

He knew Franklin Nelson found him attractive from day one. He knew it from the inflection in his tone as he'd called Matt good looking. From his clumsy attempt to cover it up, the way his heartbeat got a little louder and a little faster as he did. 

Matt had the feeling he was going to like Foggy, and he usually wasn't wrong. 

He just usually didn't like other people as much as he ended up liking Foggy.

He liked Foggy the most in the smallest and silliest of moments.

Like _the best damn avocados._

Or this one.

"My body is a temple, and it's time for and offering," Foggy announced, pulling a loudly crinkling bag out of the mini freezer and popping the microwave open with the spring mechanized button. Matt sniffed, trying to figure out what manner of food his roommate/crush was preparing to feed himself as an 'offering'.

"Are you microwaving chicken nuggets?" He asked, tilting his head and turning it to face where Foggy and the microwave were. A smile picked up the corners of his mouth, completely without his permission. Foggy had that effect on his face.

From the sound and feel of it, he'd loaded seven nuggets onto a paper plate.

"Dinosaur chicken nuggets, which are the most worthy offering, by the way," Foggy confirmed, his tone of voice changing into a matter of fact type as he spoke in mock-lecture that also sounded like the tone in which an adult would give advice to a child.

"I'll keep that in mind," he can't keep the humor and fondness from his voice, it was always harder to close up around Foggy.

Maybe one day, he could be completely honest with the man.

Until then he would be happy to argue the semantics of what did and did not make something an offering and what was or was not a temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, as one of my favorite relationship vibes are best friends who have stupid jokes. But of course, pining is my shit.


End file.
